


【帝狼】命运改写我的结局

by Leslie1997



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), 巫师3, 猎魔人
Genre: M/M, 帝狼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1997/pseuds/Leslie1997
Summary: 是我打出死狼＋死大帝终极悲剧结局的产物《挥挥》也是他们都没死之后的故事。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 恩希尔/杰洛特
Kudos: 8





	【帝狼】命运改写我的结局

**Author's Note:**

> 他们都没死。  
> 但他们都觉得不如死了算了。

“你是怎么活下来的？”

“想活下来，就活下来了。”

他从北方来，一身风霜，两把长剑。

最终之战后有人传杰洛特死了，死在一个破旧的乡下小木屋里，死在水鬼和沼泽女巫的围攻下，诡异的是翻看他的尸体会发现他没有握着剑，而是到死都紧紧攥着一个狼派徽章。  
听故事的人围着那张布满了油垢的木桌，聚精会神，讲故事的人是一个不叫丹德里恩的游吟诗人，眉飞色舞，绘声绘色仿佛身临其境，讲到精彩处还会引起人群的阵阵惊呼，惊呼声打扰到了柜台前喝酒的人，但他没去阻止，只是从衣服的边角撕了两块布堵住耳朵，然后向店主人打了个手势，再来一杯。  
因为他就是那个故事里的主角，已经死了的杰洛特。  
他死了大半年了。

希里失踪后，世界归于平静，普通人照旧过着自己无波无澜的小日子，尼弗迦德在反叛的危机下摇摇欲坠，没人有心思去关心一个公主的行踪，哪怕她是这个国家唯一的皇位继承人，毕竟就连尼弗迦德的皇位都快要没了。  
杰洛特不知道自己是怎么从那间木屋里活着走出来的，他在沼泽的泥水和怪物们的残躯中醒来，身边的狼藉仿佛这里刚刚发生了一场剧烈的爆炸，水鬼的脑浆挂在他的衣服上，和那个市长说的一样，爆开的西红柿，他用沼泽里有限的能够流动的水洗了一把脸，嘴里淡淡的腥味儿告诉他那些东西不只是挂在他体表而已，杰洛特犹豫了一下，没有吐出来，他将希里的徽章揣进怀里，没去找他的剑，也没有去找萝卜，踩着淤泥离开了沼泽。  
他死了，他就死在今天，死在这里。  
拉多维德五世的势力日益庞大，非人种族和女巫术士们的日子越来越不好过，特莉丝回到了集会所，带着剩下的术士逃离瑞达尼亚，能够去的地方正在急速减少，如同野生动物的栖息地逐步被城市所占领，白鹰踏遍的每一寸土地都没有他们生存下去的可能，杰洛特最后一次看到特莉丝是在海边，她告诉他，他们准备逃到史凯利格，凯瑞丝女王答应为他们提供庇护。  
“我不知道什么时候才能回来，也许要等到拉多维德死了吧。”红头发的女术士什么都没给杰洛特留下，除了一个苦涩的微笑，她在开船的号角声响起前登上了远航船只的甲板，并且背对着杰洛特站在桅杆前。  
到船只驶入大海深处消失不见，杰洛特都没能再看到特莉丝的脸。  
也许是因为她哭了。  
叶奈法没有来为特莉丝送行，因为她和恩希尔正吵得不可开交，希里失踪后她变得更加强势和暴躁，但这就像是最后的发泄，在确定尼弗迦德无可救药后，叶奈法耗光了自己最后一点脾气，离开了皇宫，离开了政治。  
“我要去哪？我也不知道。”叶奈法约杰洛特在白果园的酒馆里见面，他们捧着自己的酒杯，对着一块干巴巴的黑面包出神。  
“我不会回来了，我会找个僻静的地方，买一座庄园，隐姓埋名，过正常人的生活。”  
女术士的话杰洛特一个字都不信，她不是安于平凡的人，波澜壮阔才是她人生的真实写照，但那醋栗与丁香的味道诱惑着他点头称是，称赞这本来属于他的美好的结局。  
“等我安定下来，我会给你寄信，如果你愿意，可以来找我。”叶奈法说，“我想我的庄园会需要一名干苦力的园丁。”  
“哈哈。”杰洛特干巴巴地笑了两声，“谢谢。”  
只剩下丹德里恩了，游吟诗人定居在自己的旅馆，开始专心为他的朋友们写传记，他们的传奇故事足够他出五本，不，七本著作，但是杰洛特的结局让他摇摆不定，所以在老友“死”掉的前一天，他把他拉到旅馆来，询问他接下来的去向。猎魔人再一次得到了一大杯泰莫利亚啤酒，他喝完，倒空了杯子，什么都没说，诗人在桌面上戳着笔尖：“别告诉我你会去做什么傻事。”杰洛特没有回答好友的问题，他想，从一开始，他就没做过什么聪明的事。  
他和丹德里恩告别，这是他这段时间第一次和别人告别而不是别人辞别于他，诗人追出了旅馆的门，在门廊上拽住他的剑柄：“下个月我还要见到你，杰洛特，以后的每个月都要！”  
杰洛特想告诉丹德里恩猎魔人是没法保证自己的未来的，但是他没开口，他知道诗人一定会为了让他答应而把他一直留在这里，他有事情要去办，他很忙。所以他背对着丹德里恩挥了挥手，那意思是——我看着办。  
诸事皆定，杰洛特踏上了寻找老巫妪的旅途。  
而这一切，都是半年前的事了。

现在杰洛特死了，死了大半年了。

游吟诗人的故事总算是讲到了尾声，听故事的人因为结尾的无趣和单调散去了大半，只有零星几个追求完整的人听到了最后，并为猎魔人并不光彩的死亡感到唏嘘。  
杰洛特喝光了两杯酒，站起身，他收拢头上的兜帽，看了一眼那个坐在角落里自顾自弹唱的游吟诗人，然后他走过去，将一枚金币抛给了他。  
“故事不错。”  
他推开门，门外是冬日的暴雪，吹打他的脸庞。  
他从北方来，一身风霜，两把空鞘。

如果故事到这里便结束了，那么杰洛特兴许还会感到满意。没有了长剑的猎魔人就像丢了爪子和利齿的猛兽，只能被关在笼中豢养，然而那个曾经愿意“豢养”他的人正自顾不暇，他无处可去，如此，这个故事或许会有一个流于平凡的俗套结尾，就像杰洛特想过的最坏也最可能的结局，死在和嫖客们的斗殴中。  
但是命运格外地喜欢和他开玩笑，祂撕毁了既定的结局，将尾声那一章用墨水涂得一塌糊涂，只能重新改写，然而改写的人一定不是疯子就是仇敌，祂故意写得乱七八糟，七扭八歪，让哪怕是经历过无数不可思议的杰洛特看过后都会长叹一声：“这是什么垃圾……”  
是的，他遇到恩希尔了。

恩希尔被反叛军推翻后，反叛的贵族冲进了他的皇宫，将他按在大厅的地板上，他们捆扎他就像困一只待宰的羊羔，然后围着他商量如何处置。  
有人说当场杀死，提着头颅去给他负隅顽抗的军队看，有人说架起火堆烧，毕竟他是“在敌人坟墓上舞蹈的白焰”，也有人说应该直接活埋，在皇宫的花园里挖一个坑，在他的尸体上种满鲜花，“他的血肉一定会将花朵滋养得格外旺盛”。这个来自于一位学者贵族的诗意的提议得到了最高票，士兵们甚至已经根据建议去寻找铁锹和合适的挖坑地点，但反叛军的首领拒绝了这些提议。  
“吊死他。”那人说，“他吊死了我几乎所有亲族，我要在城中最大的广场上修建绞刑台，当着民众的面吊死他们的旧王，为新王立威。”

“要我说。”杰洛特在听了恩希尔的讲述后评价道，“我支持那个种花的。”

俗话说，夜长梦多，更何况那是恩希尔，更何况他们给了他不止一个夜晚。  
绞刑台的修建足足需要一周的时间，在这段时间里，恩希尔靠着对自己忠心的侍从买通了地牢的守卫，和侍从互换了衣服离开了囚禁他的皇宫，而贵族们直到绞刑当天才发现人不见了，纷纷懊恼居然没人想起来羞辱他，也能看着他不跑，他们互相指责，一盘散沙。最终侍从被套着头套吊上了绞索，反叛军气息不稳地宣布尼弗迦德曾经的皇帝恩希尔·恩瑞斯已被处死，旧王已逝，新王当立，恩希尔的统治成为过去，他的法令一概废除，民间如有支持他的人，与叛国同罪。  
就在法令传达到白果园的这一天，杰洛特在酒馆里遇到了恩希尔。

“你没死？”

“你也没死？”

真好，这是他们见面后对彼此说的第一句话。

“我就知道你不会给我什么好结局的。”杰洛特请恩希尔喝酒，这对他来说简直是难得一遇的奇景，请曾经拥有整个王国财富的，既高傲又冷漠的尼弗迦德国王喝一杯掺着渣子酒花盛在破旧木杯中的泰莫利亚啤酒。  
“我可没钱买维吉玛冠军。”  
卫兵在酒馆外贴了告示，然后踢开门带着风和雨闯进这间热闹的小屋里叫嚷着让店家来上几杯最好的酒，和一只烤羊腿！  
恩希尔将头上的兜帽向下拉了拉，转过脸躲在烛光的阴影里，他对杰洛特说：“嘘。”  
杰洛特觉得好笑，他故意转头去看那些卫兵，那些骂着脏话喷着口水眼神乱转的酒囊饭袋，如果是平时，猎魔人不会去招惹他们，不是因为打不过，而是太麻烦，就像招惹一堆嗡嗡叫的苍蝇，现在，猎魔人依旧不打算去招惹他们，但恩希尔的反应让他觉得新奇有趣，他想知道这些人究竟哪里会让恩希尔惧怕。被迫退位的帝王默不作声地抿了一口酒：“算了吧杰洛特，你看起来也不想让我好过。”  
杰洛特倒映在酒面上的眼神闪过一丝杀意：“我为什么要带希里去见你。”  
“你要把因为自己的贪婪惹下的祸怪罪到我头上吗？”恩希尔的声音高了一些，“我倒要问我为什么要把希里托付给你？”  
他们在被众人忽视的角落里剑拔弩张，两个父亲，两个悲伤的父亲。

“你为什么还活着。”

“你也是。”

然后他们回归了沉默不语，恩希尔的酒喝完了，为了不引起别人的注意，杰洛特没再叫店家填酒，他们啃着空杯的边，沉浸在对彼此的恨意中。  
“我应该站起来大喊，恩希尔就在这儿。”杰洛特轻声说，但恩希尔听见了，听得一清二楚，他就是故意说给他听的。  
“恩希尔·恩瑞斯已经死了，”恩希尔嘲讽道，“死在绞刑台上，你不识字吗？告示上说得清清楚楚。”  
士兵们走了，杰洛特要了一杯新酒，于是恩希尔将嘴埋进酒水里，含糊地说：“现在活着的是多尼，乌奇翁。”  
杰洛特打量着他，尽量用陌生的眼光，他想起两人初见时，那个卑微的，又带着极强自尊心的倔强的被诅咒的少年，他以为他会和自己接过每一个任务的雇佣者都一样，在短暂的相处后分道扬镳，他拿到了钱，他拿到了他想要的东西，但是兜兜转转，他们又坐在了一起，喝着粗糙劣质的啤酒，沉默又尴尬得像给彼此戴了绿帽子的情敌。  
“我老了。”恩希尔，不，多尼，他猜中了杰洛特的想法，从猎魔人毫不掩饰的陌生的打量中，这对在政坛上风云了半生的国王来说并不难，猎魔人的眼神天真赤裸得像个婴儿，“你看你，一点都没变，但我的鬓角已经白了。”  
“我的头发不给我渐变的机会。”杰洛特说，多尼被他杠得难受，他满肚子的感慨抒情被猎魔人一把堵回了肚子里，这滋味并不好受，鉴于多尼很少感性，猎魔人的冷漠让他觉得刚刚的自己像一个婆婆妈妈的游吟诗人，他站起身，准备离开这间酒馆，最好永远都不会再见到猎魔人。  
“等等，你去哪？”杰洛特居然叫住了他。  
“想办法重新当国王，猎魔人陛下。”他回答他。  
“哦。”猎魔人挠了挠头，接着他沉默了一会儿，在前任国王忍不住迈开腿向外走时，猎魔人再一次叫住了他。

“你还是恩希尔，死的那个才叫多尼。”

恩希尔回头，杰洛特已经背对着他叫来了第三杯酒，他还向店家要了一间客房，准备留宿，他做这些时，一眼也没有再看过恩希尔。  
也许真的是时候分开了，恩希尔揪紧了斗篷的系带：“杰洛特，无论你在做什么，都不要和我在战场上相见，明白吗？”  
这不是威胁，这是一个破落国王最后的请求，是他所能接受的卑微的底线，是他仅有的仁慈。  
而猎魔人正大声地向店家索要面包和奶酪，完全没在听他的话。

你懂吗？  
死的那个才叫多尼，他死得太早了，在恩希尔成为尼弗迦德国王那天，他亲自下令吊死了他。

杰洛特喝得太多，他站起身，走路歪歪斜斜，但天色还没晚，他不想现在就回到客房里去睡觉，他准备带着一肚子的酒出去逛逛。  
这半年里，他很少在自己的床上清醒过来，他永远不知道在醉得不省人事时，他又答应了什么邀约，他总是在某个小公爵的淫乱派对上醒来，又或者是哪个守寡夫人的前厅，他赤裸着，身上只盖了一条毯子，女人和男人会在他的衣物旁放上一袋钱，微笑着看他穿上衣服，拿好钱，离开暖烘烘的房间。  
他要去哪呢？  
他曾回过一次凯尔莫罕，他坐在大厅里，长木桌上没有酒，也没有烛台，凯尔莫罕死了。  
维瑟米尔去世后这里失去了常驻的猎魔人，开始长出荒草，住满野兽，食物和酒的库存没人再去填满，修理兵器与铠甲的器械生了斑斑铁锈，也许再过几年，那些石头垒搭的墙倒塌后，凯尔莫罕就会和其他猎魔人据点一样，变成一处荒芜的废墟。  
他没有目的地，猎魔人的长寿成为他的牢笼，他浑浑噩噩地在这条漫长的旅途上走着，撞到哪里就在哪里沉睡，醒来后继续拖着疲惫的步伐前进，直到有人拦住了他。

“别挡路。”

拦他的人穿着还算华贵的长袍，腰上绑着长剑，他把杰洛特拖进了一条小巷，杰洛特下意识地向他伸出了一只手：“趁我还没醉得糊涂，我们商量个价钱。”  
“有人要见你。”那人说。  
“嗯，不错的开场白。”杰洛特闭着眼睛，“有些老套，但很实用。”  
“恩希尔要见你。”那人的语气冷了下来，“我不是在和你胡闹。”  
杰洛特睁开了眼睛，面前的人不过三四十岁的年纪，脸色焦黄，红褐色的头发衬得他像涂了红漆的人的剪影，他很瘦，但双手十分有力，死死捏在杰洛特的肩膀上。  
“你是一个弓箭手？”杰洛特耸了耸肩，示意他松开，对方迟疑了一下，松开了手指，但依旧挡在杰洛特面前，“恩希尔为什么要见我，他哪来的弓箭手？”  
“你只要和我走。”弓箭手后退一步，露出了被自己挡住的一个入口，在这条有个下坡的小巷子底部，一个铁门安装在那面堵住巷口的墙上，铁门后是另一个街区，一个更加脏乱更加隐蔽的街区，一切不合法的交易都可以在这里进行，曾经这里也曾是非人种族和术士们的庇护所，然而现在它只能为落难的国王提供一隅法外领土。  
恩希尔这这里重新组建了他的军队，他完全是白手起家，在离开白果园以后，他去找了自己还能够信任的一位公爵，那位公爵虽然胆小怕事，但愿意提供给恩希尔一笔资金，代价是让他永远地远离自己。

“我真说不好他是支持我还是反对我。”

杰洛特发现自己又坐在恩希尔身边听他讲故事了。

“这只是每一个普通人都会做的事，别忘了那群嚷嚷着要吊起你的反叛贵族们至今都还没打出究竟由谁来统领，也许你可以东山再起。”杰洛特摊开手，“广撒网，多捞鱼，我想如果是我去找他说我要谋反兴许都会得到一笔援助。”  
杰洛特满不在乎的态度引起恩希尔身后几个追随者的不满，他们嘟囔着挥了挥拳头，用的是杰洛特听不懂的语言，恩希尔用他们的语言训斥了一句，那些人听话又恼怒地离开了房间。

“他们说什么？”

“他们说你对我没有应有的尊重。”恩希尔回答，片刻后他笑出了声，“我真应该告诉他们哪怕我还是尼弗迦德的国王你也没有给过我应有的尊重。”

我们继续。  
恩希尔放下了这个话题。  
他利用这笔资金，从最没有确定性的打手开始雇佣起，一步步找到了愿意追随他的人，因为都城里关于王位的争吵，法令至今都还没确定下来，这对许多人来说简直是灭顶之灾。税务官不知道该按什么标准来征税，于是理所应当地大肆搜刮，军队更是一团乱麻，任意劫掠驻地旁的村庄，学校一直处于停滞状态，学者们不是被抓进监牢就是被诸侯收买为座上客，学生们的课程根本无法继续，大街上便又多了一批呐喊的青年，那架势就算是当年永恒之火的女巫猎人遇到了都要退避三舍，而拉多维德，对，最令人苦恼的就是他，他的军队正在向尼弗迦德逼近，如果在他们到来之前尼弗迦德还没有商量出一个国王，那这块肥肉无疑是被人直接扔给了拉多维德。  
种种原因下，当恩希尔表明了他的身份后，追随他的人立刻达到了一个可观的数字，也许过不了多久，恩希尔就可以对外宣布自己的存在，正式对他的叛徒们宣战了。  
“哇哦。”杰洛特听完了这一切，敲击了两下桌面表示自己的惊讶，“如果怪物都能有你的组织能力，也许人类早就被它们灭绝了。”  
“所以，我亲爱的未来国王陛下，您召唤我来又有何事呢？”

恩希尔注视着杰洛特的脸，他对着门外打了一个响指，刚刚被他撵出去的人捧着一把崭新的钢剑走了进来。  
恩希尔接过钢剑，横在杰洛特面前。

“我需要一把能为我杀人的剑。”

杰洛特用极为缓慢的速度挑起了嘴角，把一个几秒钟的笑容拉长到诡异的地步，恩希尔的表情也随着他的动作变得可怕起来。

“听好了，恩希尔·恩瑞斯，我，利维亚的杰洛特，绝不会向无辜的人类挥剑，更不可能在一场政权的斗争中偏帮任何一方。”

他站起身，拍了拍灰尘，看都没看一眼冷着脸的恩希尔，推开门走了出去。  
送剑的人茫然地看着僵硬的恩希尔，后者在沉默了几秒后将剑扔给了他，然后无力地摆摆手，让他出去。  
恩希尔拄着头，连日的疲惫烹煮着他的脑浆，疼痛从腰背的旧伤开始蔓延直到遍布全身。  
他听见自己的声音在辱骂，辱骂很多人，包括他那不知所踪的女儿。

白霜中的雪仿佛存积于经年不见阳光的雪山，永远坚固如初，永远食古不化。  
“这个词用得不太对……”杰洛特点出了丹德里恩新作的缺点，但那个传唱的诗人只是翻了个白眼：“这是比喻的手法。”  
“哦。”杰洛特恢复了沉默，看着陌生的诗人拨弹着陌生的鲁特琴，这个人当然不是丹德里恩，如果丹德里恩也对向他的作品提出异议的听众做出那样的反应，他就不会是最伟大的游吟诗人——至少在杰洛特的标准里，他是最伟大的。  
丹德里恩一路传到诺维格瑞的新歌谣伴随着白狼归乡的旅程，无论在哪个酒馆停驻都会听到有关他和希里的作品，叶奈法和特莉丝确定不能与杰洛特再续前缘后，丹德里恩向他哭诉自己中意的配对最终走向了悲剧收场，而这句话为他换来了两位女术士一人一脚，带着两个秀气的脚印，丹德里恩重振旗鼓，他发誓要把白狼父女感人至深的亲情书写得惊天动地。  
希里，杰洛特将脸埋在手掌中，那时候希里还在他身边，还在笑着去抢夺丹德里恩的鲁特琴，像一只活泼健康的小鹿。  
酒馆的门突然被人撞开，游吟诗人的琴声被打断，卫兵们的铁靴踩踏着木质地板发出难听的杂音，为首的男人粗声粗气地向店家询问，或者说是讯问：“有没有人见过一个白发的猎魔人？”

Fuck.

杰洛特将兜帽拉低，和几个月前的恩希尔一样，把自己躲进阴影里。  
没错，距离杰洛特拒绝恩希尔的邀约已经过去了三个月之久，这三个月里恩希尔的势力如有神助般飞速扩大，仅一个月后他便对外宣布自己并未死亡，一开始人们以为他不过是冒名顶替，但在前任国王的几位幸存的近侍站出来证实后，恩希尔未死的消息迅速传到了王庭，而王庭里还在为了王位打成一团的诸侯们在得到消息后几乎是瞬间便达成了和解——先对付恩希尔要紧。  
两个月后，恩希尔已经控制了两三座城池，虽然都在尼弗迦德版图的边缘，但速度和效率都高得可怕，夺回失地后，恩希尔仅用两三天便将混乱的税收和躁动的人群清理安抚下来，纵然尼弗迦德曾经的皇帝不是一位仁慈的君主，他的治理依然可称得上是贤明，那些民众心甘情愿地臣服于他的统治，等待旧王回归王座的那一天。  
三个月后，诸侯联盟终于开始向恩希尔发起进攻，首先，他们决定逮捕所有认识恩希尔的人，从杰洛特开始。  
这也是杰洛特准备返回凯尔莫罕的原因。

“为什么是我？”杰洛特在看到逮捕令的那天夜里闯进了恩希尔的城池，用蛮力，他把守卫着旧王房门的士兵按在恩希尔宽大的办公桌上，“他们哪只眼睛看出来我会帮你？”  
恩希尔皱着眉，他的地图被士兵的鼻血弄脏了。  
“我建议你转身，离开我的房间，也离开这座小城，到王庭去揪着他们的领子好好问问，如果你这么做了我会感谢你的。”  
杰洛特攥紧了拳头，但他最终还是没把它落到恩希尔令人恼火的高颧骨上。  
他转身离开，并在书房外的架子上拿走了五个饺子一只烤鸡三个银杯。  
恩希尔将昏迷的士兵推开，抖开了被他压住的地图，蜿蜒的山丘，层叠的沟壑，那是他伟大的尼弗迦德的国土，也是他被人夺去的珍宝，他就快要夺回来了。  
等到重新登上王座，恩希尔在地图的东北角圈出了一块被人遗忘的废墟，我要在这里修建豢养白狼的窝。

小酒馆里，杰洛特躲避着卫兵们的视线，这次他是真的不想惹麻烦，他只想平平安安地回到凯尔莫罕，将大门紧闭，一个人清理荒草和与狂猎大战留下的残骸，那些鸠占的野兽们将成为他相当一段长时间的口粮，他可以和自己一起活上几十年！  
很明显卫兵们不想放他过于轻松，在得到店主人否定的回答后，他们开始逐个检视店内的人员，就连女人都会被捏着下颌仔细打量，而那卫队的队长会以检查真假的名义在她们的胸脯上揩上一把香嫩的油。  
慑于卫兵们的武器，店内安静得就像坟墓，女士们的情郎早已将舌头腐烂，对自己的女人被他人任意抚摸一事保持绝对中立的缄默，也许事后他们还会以此向姑娘们邀功——至少有我在，他们不敢带走你，只是摸了摸，没多大损失。  
白狼将酒杯重重墩在桌面上，木制的杯壁炸开，铁箍无措地掉落在地面，剩余的酒水顺着他的手指向下流淌。

“好了先生们，别再乱摸了，我在这儿。”

那可真是一场好戏，很多年后那位翻了白狼白眼的游吟诗人依旧兴奋不已地向听众讲述，他目睹了一场怎样激动人心的单方面斗殴。  
没有剑的猎魔人仍然能将那些手指还没来得及从女人胸口上收回来的败类揍得鼻青脸肿，在一片哀嚎声中，杰洛特踩断了队长的手腕，他扯过自己的斗篷重新披好，然后将捂着自己的手腕惨叫的卫队长踢给他的队员：“现在带他去找医生兴许还能接上，如果你们打算和我打到底的话我也没意见。”  
卫队长咒骂着让他的队员立刻马上带他去小镇最好的医生那里救治，放这个狗娘养的猎魔人随便去哪。  
队员们忙不迭地抱着他冲出了酒馆，留下一串仓惶的威胁：“你等着——你跑不了的——只要你还在尼弗迦德——”  
“我当然不会还在尼弗迦德。”杰洛特摸了摸口袋，掏出了最后一袋钱，精致的绣花证明这袋钱可能来自哪个有幸拥有他一晚的孤独的夫人，但他被酒精麻醉的脑子让他想不起来她的模样，杰洛特耸了耸肩，将钱袋扔给店家：“这是赔偿你损失的，顺便，给我打满一袋酒，装满一袋面包和干酪。”

为了表达感激，店家还在杰洛特的食物袋里塞了一把腌制的小鱼干。

杰洛特继续向北进发，他与凯尔莫罕的距离逐渐缩短，背上行囊的重量也与日俱减，他突然思念起萝卜来，在沼泽一夜前他取下了她的鞍鞯，也不知她会跑到哪里去，兴许已经找到了一匹公马生下一堆健康的小马驹了吧。  
啊，所有人和动物都应当有完美的结局，除了杰洛特。  
当最后一块面包和干酪吃完，杰洛特站在了凯尔莫罕的大门前，月色下的石头堡垒阴森可怕，但杰洛特感到无比的幸福和满足。  
他回家了。

恩希尔得到一个可靠的消息，拉多维德的大军攻破了尼弗迦德的王庭，那群乱哄哄的诸侯完全没有招架之力，他们连一个像样的军队都没有，连第一轮进攻都没抵挡住便投降了，当然，拉多维德五世拒绝了他们的归降，在他看来这群只会搞暗杀和宫斗的贵族毫无用处，只会浪费他的粮食，所以为恩希尔准备的绞刑架成了诸侯们的行刑场，他们一个接一个地被拉多维德挂了上去，数量太多频率太快以至于绞索磨损严重在最后一个诸侯被吊起时断裂开将他重重地摔了下来，于是拉多维德仁慈地把他斩首了。  
现在，尼弗迦德只剩下两个对抗者，拉多维德五世，和恩希尔·恩瑞斯。  
恩希尔在书房中踱着步子，手边的将领七嘴八舌地提着意见，他们占领的城池数量足够与拉多维德抗衡，而拉多维德长途行军又刚刚经历一场战事，士兵疲惫不堪，此时完全可以发动突袭，趁他还没在王庭站稳脚跟，将他撵回老家。  
但另一方却认为，恩希尔的势力刚刚起步，拉多维德就算人困马乏数量依旧是他们的几十倍，更何况他的军队接受过训练长期作战，而恩希尔的军队只是临时从民间征调的农民，铁匠，屠夫，甚至还有学生，毫无作战经验，除非他能保证自己的军队一击必胜，不然恩希尔的实力根本经不起一次失败。  
两方争论不休，大有动武之意，恩希尔等他们吵得差不多时，将门打开，一个一个地请他们出去：“让我自己想。”  
将领们面面相觑，但最后还是逐个退出了房间，毕竟是恩希尔带着他们一次又一次化险为夷，也许他真的能有好办法也说不定。  
恩希尔看着面前的地图，从一条路看向另一条，从一个城池看到另一个，紧邻的沼泽，湖泊，森林，这些都是他能利用的资源，同时也是拉多维德的资源，他的战略每损耗一分都是在剥夺自己的实力，而拉多维德无论在尼弗迦德做什么，对他的大本营来说都只是在外面的殖民地上搞破坏，除非兵不血刃便能重创拉多维德，不然在这场战争里输的永远是尼弗迦德。  
恩希尔的笔尖无意识地在桌面上戳点，直到天边破晓。  
远方传来狼啸。

杰洛特花了些功夫推开凯尔莫罕的大门，这里比他上次回来更颓败了，好在寄居的野兽并没有太过凶猛的，一些兔子和小鹿，几窝狐狸，数不清的老鼠。  
还有一只巨魔。  
第一眼看到巨魔时，杰洛特以为是自己太久没猎魔产生了幻觉。  
那只巨魔将凯尔莫罕大厅的长桌木椅都劈成了柴，点了一个篝火，窝在旁边酣睡，完全不知道杰洛特的到来。杰洛特想了想，从一旁的兵器架上挑了一把还没生锈的长矛，轻轻戳了戳巨魔的屁股，巨魔在睡梦中挠了挠被戳的地方，不满地翻了个身，挥着手好像在驱赶一只蚊子，杰洛特只好用力戳了戳。  
“嗷！”巨魔恼火地坐起来，“谁在咬笨笨！”  
“是我。”杰洛特竖起长矛，叉着腰站在巨魔面前，“我在戳笨笨！”

“你打扰笨笨睡觉！笨笨就要把你吃掉！”

杰洛特好笑地看着巨魔挥舞他的木棒，他只打了一个法印，巨魔的木棒就碎成了木渣，巨魔看了看空空如也的掌心，向前一步揪住了杰洛特的领子：“笨笨的武器呢！你把笨笨的武器弄到哪里去了！”  
“我打碎了。”杰洛特拍了拍巨魔的手背，“你最好把我放下，不然我让你和你的武器一起变成碎片。”  
“笨笨”拎着杰洛特晃了晃，确定杰洛特比他小得多，也没带武器，他的勇气又回来了：“笨笨知道你打不过笨笨！笨笨要把你捏碎——”  
猎魔人几不可闻地叹了一口气：“亚克席法印。”

“什么？”

巨魔挠了挠被法印控制的头，转了个圈儿，撞在了柱子上，发出惊天动地的一声巨响，晕了过去。杰洛特拍了拍灰，从巨魔的身上爬起来，环顾着被糟蹋得不成样子的大厅，自言自语道：“希望叶扔掉的床还能用。”  
“也许地下室还有储备的酒？”

巨魔再次醒来时，已是第二天傍晚，杰洛特熄灭了他燃起的篝火，用剩下的木炭点燃了壁炉，凯尔莫罕冰冷的石头大厅散发着愉悦的热气，那口架在壁炉上的铁锅也烧好了热水，杰洛特在楼上的客房翻到了还能用的浴盆，他决定在吃完饭后好好洗一个澡，再睡一个踏实的觉，当然，首先他要解决巨魔这个难题。  
巨魔天生心思单纯，思维简单混沌，对他们来说善恶没有分别，他们只在乎自己是否能够吃，能够睡，在这之上才是赚钱，生活，很多年前杰洛特遇见的靠收过桥费来维持生活的巨魔已经算是这个种族中的天才，但也实在令人唏嘘，这群怪物比人类大，比人类有力气，普通的兵器很难戳穿他们的皮肉，但因为天性使然，他们从来不像其他怪物一样会给人类带来威胁，除非人类主动去招惹他们，因此在猎魔生涯中杰洛特也很少会对巨魔下死手，制服他们只需要搅乱他们简单的逻辑，轻松又省力。  
对于睡在大厅里的那个，杰洛特一开始是想趁他昏迷把他拖到外面去，但后来面对着屋里屋外的狼藉，杰洛特知道自己一个人是没法收拾干净的，也许留一个听话的助手会是个不错的选择。  
他架起了烤架，炙烤着一只小鹿，等待巨魔苏醒，没过多久，烤肉的香味儿就顺着鼻孔把巨魔叫醒了，昏昏沉沉的大怪物盘着腿坐在杰洛特身边，指着他烤架上的食物问道：“那是什么？”  
杰洛特撕下来一条肉串在签子上递给巨魔：“是吃的。”  
巨魔小心翼翼地咬了一口，人类对于食物的调味比他们简单的烧烤要好吃得多，巨魔馋得流下了口水，看上去很想再来一口，杰洛特便站起身，走到一边：“这一整只鹿都归你。”巨魔欣喜若狂，捧着烤肉大快朵颐起来，我们说过，巨魔是心性单纯的生物，他想不到自己的敌人会笑里藏刀，在食物中下毒害人，相对的，他也不认为敌人会免费给他食物，总会需要一些报酬，所以巨魔“笨笨”边吃边问杰洛特：“你有什么需要笨笨做的吗？”  
杰洛特在他身边坐下来，把一只涂满了酱料的肉兔架上烤架，汁水很快被火熏烤得向下滴落，巨魔看得眼睛都直了。  
“我需要你留在这里，帮我打扫，整理家具，作为报酬，我会每天都给你做烤肉，成交吗？”  
杰洛特知道对巨魔，直接提出要求比迂回婉转的客套话要有用得多，这也是他们比人类更可爱的地方。  
“成交。”巨魔吐出一根骨头，“笨笨喜欢这里，笨笨也喜欢你，笨笨愿意留在这里。”  
“嗯……你需要改一个名字。”杰洛特翻转着烤架，从怀里掏出酒嚢，“笨笨这个名字不好听，我送给你一个。”

“笨笨喜欢自己的名字，不过如果你不愿意，笨笨也可以改。”

杰洛特摩挲着酒嚢的瓶口：“多尼。以后你就叫多尼了。”  
“多尼。”巨魔停止了咀嚼，似乎是因为他简单的大脑不允许他在进食的同时进行思考，他在思考这个名字的意义，但很快，巨魔欢快地低下头继续猛吃起来，“多尼喜欢这个名字，多尼以后就叫多尼了，那么多尼想问问，你叫什么？”

“多尼。”杰洛特喝了一口酒，他看向凯尔莫罕外的远方，“我叫杰洛特。”

“杰洛特，什么叫忘恩负义？”

“就是我今天给多尼吃了羊腿，但是多尼没有帮我搬碎石。”

“杰洛特，什么叫朝三暮四？”

“就是我早上给多尼三只烤兔子，晚上给四只，多尼很生气，于是我说，早上四只，晚上三只好不好？多尼很开心。”

“杰洛特……”

“你怎么突然对文学感兴趣了？”

杰洛特拄着扫把，驱赶蹲在他面前捣石块的巨魔：“快点儿多尼，收拾完这些我们还要去楼上打扫蜘蛛网，任务很多。”  
“但是，”巨魔用石锤挠了挠自己的头，“多尼今天路过小溪，遇到了一个戴彩色帽子的家伙，他说你忘恩负义，朝三暮四，”巨魔咂了咂嘴，“后面的记不清了。”  
“彩色帽子？”杰洛特的一根被他遗忘的神经突然绷紧，“他不会刚好还背着一把琴……”  
没等他说完，砸门声就穿堂入室砸进了猎魔人的耳朵。  
“杰洛特！你还活着吗！”丹德里恩跳着脚向凯尔莫罕的瞭望塔咒骂，“你要是还活着！就把门给我打开！如果没有！我现在就放火！”

杰洛特的朋友不多，而这其中有些朋友是很难去敷衍的，尤其是丹德里恩。在看到怒气冲冲的诗人时，杰洛特终于想起了自己遗忘的约定：“每个月见一面？”  
“托你的福，现在快一年了。”丹德里恩推开杰洛特，咬牙切齿向凯尔莫罕中走去，“从你第一月没来开始，我就在找你，沼泽木屋，乌鸦堡，诺维格瑞，只要是希里去过而你又可能再去的地方我都翻遍了！”诗人越说火越大，激动让他头上那顶五彩斑斓的帽子缀饰的羽毛如同暴怒的极乐鸟尾羽般抖动，杰洛特的注意力不觉被那东西吸引了过去，对于丹德里恩后面的话他只听了个大概。  
“……你的剑……该死……萝卜！……杰洛特，你是不是没在听我说话？”丹德里恩舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，“很好，忘恩负义，朝三暮四，再加上一条，目中无友！”  
“多尼想吃掉他。”巨魔慢吞吞地从大厅中走了出来，指着丹德里恩问杰洛特，“他很吵，可以吗？”  
“吃了他会坏肚子。”杰洛特无奈地挥手驱赶巨魔，揽着丹德里恩的肩膀向屋里走，“先进屋，你再慢慢骂。”  
“放开！你这个混蛋！啊！你怎么……你有酒！”长途跋涉让诗人疲惫不堪，因此才在早上于小溪旁偶遇巨魔，并从他的口中得知杰洛特下落后激动得昏睡了过去，直到现在才赶到凯尔莫罕，丹德里恩踏进昏暗的石头大厅，只看见一张靠墙而立的瘸腿长桌上放着一罐杰洛特从地窖里搜刮来的最后的酒，他举起杯猛灌了几口，长出一口气终于坐了下来，伸直酸疼的双腿，看着站在他面前的好友。  
“我真该再骂你几句，但我太累了。”  
“这里没有床。”杰洛特说，想了想他又补充了一句，“有一些被叶奈法扔了，有一些被巨魔劈成了柴，如果你需要的话，我可以帮你找一条毯子。”  
“不用，杰洛特，不用。”丹德里恩的声音逐渐低落，初见老友时的兴奋、愤怒、喜悦都在发泄过后变成了睡眠的催化剂，他抱着酒杯喃喃自语，“你还活着，太好了，你还活着。”  
杰洛特拿过丹德里恩手中的酒杯，他还是为他盖上了一条毯子。  
“大街小巷都是我的通缉令，这至少证明我还存在。”

“别提了杰洛特…别提了…他们说你死了……那只是障眼法，他们说你早就死在沼泽木屋里了…可你还活着，我知道你还活着……”

丹德里恩靠着椅背睡了过去，疲惫的呼噜声将巨魔引了进来。  
“不，你不可以吃他。”杰洛特严肃地警告巨魔，“或者我把你打成碎片，明白吗？”  
巨魔咧开嘴，露出自己的牙齿表示臣服。  
“现在和我去楼上继续打扫。”杰洛特将扫把握在手里，催着巨魔上了楼梯后紧随着他向客房走去。

恩希尔的反叛军和拉多维德的军队进行了几次小规模的交战，对恩希尔来说收效并不佳，正如其他将领所料，临时拼凑起来的军队只有一腔对前任国王的热血，除此之外有些人连长矛都拿不稳，更不要说骑马冲锋，恩希尔的军队每一次都是惨败而归。  
“我真希望你拿进来的战况简报上写满了好消息，”尼弗迦德的前任国王，敌人坟墓上舞蹈的白焰，失女的父亲，憔悴的恩希尔，揉着太阳穴看着刚刚走进来的精灵贤者梅尔洛斯。  
最终之战后大部分精灵都回到了暂时被盖尔和阿瓦拉克统治的提尔纳丽雅，阿瓦拉克向杰洛特承诺：除非必须，绝不会再踏上人类的土地。  
那时杰洛特正沉浸在丧女之痛中，他几乎用上了全部的忍耐力才控制住自己没有动手，精灵漫长的寿命可以帮助他们消化许多痛苦，杰洛特不知道阿瓦拉克是否也能消化得下对希里的爱，还是永久地，活在被他自己所不能抗拒的寿命的苦刑中。  
“杰洛特，精灵过于悲伤时会因为心碎而死。”  
精灵贤者只扔给猎魔人这样一句话，便消失在了传送门的另一端。  
传送门关闭后，人类世界所剩的精灵屈指可数，又因为拉多维德强硬的种族屠杀政策，非人种族的境况已经日薄西山，不是躲藏于地下就是扬帆去了史凯利格，梅尔洛斯几乎可以算是精灵中的叛逆，面对生存的危险，他选择留下来，留在人类当中，用兜帽和妆粉掩饰自己，静静地坐在酒馆里等待他预言中的命运之王。  
我们直白一点，他在等恩希尔。

你问精灵贤者与术士的区别，那是营火与火山的区别。

恩希尔能够得到精灵贤者的帮助对他来讲简直是已将尼弗迦德失去的领土大半握于掌中，甚至在他回归王位后，只要他想，其他国土也会是他的囊中之物。梅尔洛斯没有否定恩希尔的这个想法，他默许了帝王的野心：“只是有一点，我需要你的国度里有非人种族的立足之地。”  
“哈哈梅尔洛斯，”恩希尔笑着拍打精灵的肩膀，“您应该去问问我曾经是什么。”

“恕我直言，在我对人类的观察中，中过诅咒的人会对非人种族更加痛恨。”

“那是他们，不是我。”恩希尔背着手，有那么一瞬间，梅尔洛斯从他的眼神里看到了远古时代精灵帝王才会有的威严。

“那么，我想我没找错人，听候您的差遣，陛下。”

“很遗憾。”在梅尔洛斯追随恩希尔三个月后，他拿着写满了死亡人数的战况简报走进了恩希尔的书房，“形势依旧对我们不利。”  
“我知道。”恩希尔的太阳穴像针扎又像鼓槌一般疼，他用交握的双手撑住额头，暂时闭了会儿疲惫酸涩的眼睛，“我们不应该进攻。”  
“不，我们应该，”梅尔洛斯将简报拍在了恩希尔的桌面上，“这是对你的立威，是宣告皇室正统的回归，是将黑金太阳旗帜重新飘扬在尼弗迦德国土上的好机会。”  
“但是我的军队根本撑不住那样的进攻，我完全是用子民的血来冲开拉多维德的防线。”恩希尔拿起简报，那上面的数字触目惊心，“我不想要一个千里无鸡鸣的国家。”

“那您就需要更多外力的帮助了。”

“比如？”

梅尔洛斯将地图上的模型帆船推到了史凯利格群岛。  
“和史凯利格建交，得到逃亡术士的帮助，如果您的诚意足够多，也许史凯利格还会派来他们英勇善战的舰队。”  
恩希尔阴沉着脸，帆船模型在傍晚的日光下投射出一大片仿真般大小的阴影，笼罩住整个史凯利格群岛。

“梅尔洛斯，准备挑选礼物和使臣。”

“鉴于尼弗迦德在彼方的名声和他们剽悍的民风，您认为什么样的人会适合去做这样的事呢？”

恩希尔沉默了片刻，他想到了一个人。  
那帆船桅杆的顶端阴影侵袭到了遥远北方的狼堡，如一柄利剑刺入紧闭的堡垒大门，直将酣睡的白狼挑出，卷进肮脏的人类厮杀。

丹德里恩被一阵风吹醒，他打了个哆嗦睁开眼，身边是俯卧着的巨魔，还有枕着巨魔肚子沉睡的好友，杰洛特张着嘴，鼻子和脸上挂着灰，手边放着一把开叉的扫帚，显然他累坏了，因为就连体力可怕的巨魔都睡得昏天黑地。  
丹德里恩裹着被子走向大门，因为袭击时这里被精灵士兵用冰球轰了个大洞，它已经无法抵御外面的寒风，杰洛特只用了一张木板临时盖住，现在那张木板被风吹倒了，丹德里恩将它扶起来，用找来一块碎石抵住，这才打着哈欠向回走，然而他刚刚走出两步，身后就传来一声巨响，一阵狂风吹开了木板，木板又被碎石拦腰折断，这下大门失去了阻碍，彻底敞开，将整个狼堡暴露在风雪中。  
丹德里恩揉了一把脸。  
暴风雪要来了。

“我真恨你啊。”  
她说。  
她将冰雪的碎片深深扎进他的肩胛，而他一言不发。  
“你这该死的，不知痛的人，为何闯进我的城堡，破坏我的美梦，搅乱我平静的心。”  
“又为何就这样离去，抛下我如同抛下不要的宠物。”  
她……

“嘿！杰洛特。”丹德里恩放下自己的鲁特琴，对“吭哧吭哧”锯木头的好友表示不满，他正在给巨魔多尼演奏自己最新的作品，名字都还没起好的新作品，但很明显，这座堡垒中的另一位听众对他描写的凄美爱情故事毫不关心。  
“我要赶在天黑前把大门修补上，如果你不想今晚还睡在暴风雪里，就过来帮忙。”杰洛特用锯子的尖指着丹德里恩，顺便瞪了巨魔一眼，多尼委屈地揉了揉肚子，他开始抗议：“多尼饿了！多尼要吃东西！”  
“没有东西了多尼。”杰洛特低下头继续锯木头，木渣碎屑在他脚边积成了山，“暴风雪把住在这里的小家伙们都赶跑了，我想再要找肉吃就得去端它们安在山洞里的窝了。”  
巨魔发出一声遗憾的怒吼，用力跺了一下地：“可是多尼要吃东西！杰洛特说过！要多尼干活就要给多尼吃东西！”  
杰洛特被巨魔跺脚的震荡波震得踉跄了一下，锯子在木板上划出了一道大缝，他看着报废掉的木板，在心里数了五个数。

“一，二，三……”

“多尼要吃东西！”

“……四，五。”

杰洛特一拳揍在了巨魔的肚子上，挨了打的巨魔大叫一声，抱着肚子在地上打起了滚，丹德里恩急忙躲到一旁免得被殃及池鱼，而罪魁祸首杰洛特，此时却从一旁拿起了十字弩和弓箭，他将武器挂在身上，把那块木板扔给了丹德里恩：“剁成柴，我去打猎。”  
“可是……”丹德里恩看了看还在哀嚎的巨魔，“你为什么还要数五个数再去打他？”  
“那是防止我直接把他轰成碎片的！”杰洛特的声音在暴风雪中传来，他的人影已经消失在漫天的冰雪中了。  
丹德里恩捡起一把斧子，用斧柄戳了戳巨魔的腿：“好了不要叫了，他去打猎了。”  
巨魔好面子地又叫了两声，慢慢坐起了身：“杰洛特会死在外面吗？”

“如果会的话，我就把你劈了吃掉！”

大雪封山的日子要想寻找到猎物实在不容易，要是想找到危险性不那么高的猎物更是难上加难。  
杰洛特在偶遇了一只睡迷糊的冬眠中的熊，两只饿坏了的野猪和一群追着他跑的狼后，终于见到了还在雪地中行走的一窝兔子，不幸的是，盯上这窝兔子的不只有他一个。  
那头白色的狼从雪丘后走出，盯着杰洛特和他手中的弩箭，地上被射杀的几只兔子淌出的鲜血刺激着野兽的嗅觉，也刺激着杰洛特的胃。猎魔人小心地向前挪动步子，而白狼也同样采取了保守的战略，很明显它已经饿到了顶点，没有体力和这个人类对抗，不然它不会选择和杰洛特争夺猎物，而是直接吃掉他们全部。  
白狼的脚掌踏上雪面，留下深深的爪印，它开始用利齿威胁对面的人，杰洛特也举起了自己的弩箭：“我不想和你争，但是很抱歉，我家里还有两个人等着吃东西。”  
“尽管我也叫白狼，但我想你不会把我当兄弟，对吧？”  
白狼的口中喷出雾气，它皱起的鼻子和嘴角的獠牙都在警告杰洛特它不想和他认亲，猎魔人歪了下头，仿佛无可奈何般地叹了口气，松开了机括。  
一支弩箭飞速射出，扎在了一杆精美的木质手杖上，手杖的主人才从传送门中走出就遭此横祸，惊讶之余他表现出了更多的感慨：“我定位于你，竟会被传送到这样的雪原？”  
杰洛特瞥见来人的尖耳和面容，恼怒地发现这又是一位精灵。

“梅尔洛斯，人类土地上最后的精灵贤者，恩希尔国王的首席顾问，尼弗迦德驻史凯利格使臣，向您致意。”

白狼早就被传送门吓跑了，杰洛特没有了对手，顺利地捡起了几只兔子挂在腰间，他对精灵一长串的名头只有一点点兴趣：“最后那个，史凯利格什么时候愿意和尼弗迦德建交了？”  
梅尔洛斯露出意味深长的笑容：“在您和我去过以后。”  
“什么？”杰洛特掏了掏耳朵，他怀疑冰雪堵住了自己的外耳道，不然怎么会听见这样荒唐的话，“我和你？我为什么要去史凯利格？还和一个精灵一起去？”  
梅尔洛斯向杰洛特走过来，他宽大的外袍被风吹开，露出绣着繁复花纹的精灵服饰，和杰洛特见过的每一个精灵一样，他们在乎自己的外表远远胜于在乎自己的生命，相对的，精灵们也会更喜欢优雅美好的东西，包括人。  
希里。  
杰洛特的脑海里突然蹦出那少女灵动活泼的身影。  
“我有绝对可靠的消息，能让您在史凯利格见到您失踪的养女，也就是恩希尔陛下的独女，尼弗迦德唯一的皇储，吉薇艾儿，希里雅公主。”  
精灵贤者在袍底的暗袋里掏出一封皱巴巴的，被水浸泡过的书信，递给了杰洛特，尽管那上面的字迹模糊不清，但杰洛特仍能分辨出他日思夜想的几个字母所拼出的那个代表他心中一切美好的名字。

“她在白霜里。”

“不，您太小看上古之血的力量了。”

杰洛特打量着精灵：“看来您很了解？”他用嘲讽的语气带上了尊称，精灵并没有感到不适，相反，他笑意更深。  
“我们何不到您的堡垒去，坐下来，倒满一杯酒，细细谈一谈。”

丹德里恩咬着指甲在大厅里踱步，身后是坐在长桌旁拄着额头的杰洛特。  
精灵贤者在阐明了来意后便知趣地走到了其他房间，留下两个人自己的思考，巨魔多尼自告奋勇要去看着梅尔洛斯，杰洛特没叮嘱他不要吃掉精灵。  
木柴在壁炉中燃烧，兔子已经串上了烤架，只不过丹德里恩和杰洛特谁都没心思去伺弄食物，在面面相觑了一段时间后，丹德里恩率先开了口：“你觉得他的话有多少可信度？”  
“鉴于与另一位精灵贤者相处的经历，”杰洛特坐起来靠在椅背上，摊开手，“一半一半。”  
“你可太乐观了，吾友。”丹德里恩竖起三根手指，“我只信三分之一。”  
“但他们是精灵贤者，”杰洛特强调自己的观点，“他们所知的要远远超过任何一个人类学者，而我们对希里的上古之血也只了解一点点。”  
杰洛特突然顿住，他想到阿瓦拉克在诱使他们一步步帮助他时所用的话术和手段，尽管他的目的是无害的，但不可否认一个猎魔人，一个诗人，一个巨魔，是无法提防“狡猾”的精灵的。  
他开始动摇了。

“也许……就信这一次？”

暴风雪猛力拍击着狼堡的大门，在惊天动地的噪音中，丹德里恩忧心忡忡地点了点头。

带着巨魔走是不现实的，为此杰洛特给多尼留下了足足三个月的食物，在梅尔洛斯的帮助下他差不多屠光了半个山头的兔子与野鹿。精灵贤者并不像他表面看起来那样文弱，在目睹他出手击退被吵醒的棕熊后，杰洛特告诫自己以后没事儿少惹这个精灵。  
梅尔洛斯用手杖底部敲了敲地面，一道传送门在两人面前打开，杰洛特皱起了眉：“不能走过去吗？”  
“那将会是一段漫长的旅程，”梅尔洛斯做出一个邀请的手势，“请。”  
杰洛特捂着胃踏进了传送门。  
“等等我！”随后丹德里恩抱着琴和一堆药水瓶冲了进去，生怕精灵与好友会把他扔在这里，梅尔洛斯走在最后，他没忘了在进去之前向巨魔道别，多尼笨拙地挥了挥手：“你们会回来吧？”  
他没等到答案。

“知道我为什么讨厌传送吗？”杰洛特从地上爬起来，反胃感让他的五官皱成了一团，他在最近的地方找到了一个铜盆，吐了两口酸水。  
跟在他身后的丹德里恩也没好到哪去，他身上的药水瓶全都摔碎了，马里波森林的味道传遍了整个大厅，而他本人也正在寻找盛接呕吐物的容器，他看中了杰洛特手中的铜盆，在他扑过去大吐特吐时，一个声音从他们背后响起。

“这可真是难得一见的奇景。”

恩希尔背着手向他们走来。

“一个猎魔人，一个游吟诗人，再加上一个精灵，这绝对是最完美的使团搭配。谢谢你梅尔洛斯，你超额完成了我交代给你的任务。”

梅尔洛斯没有对他雇主的赞扬做出什么表示，他正忙着递给杰洛特和丹德里恩漱口的水与手帕，显然他已经习惯了魔法传送，对于两人的反应他是完全意料之外并感到十分愧疚。  
杰洛特攥着手帕，转过身面对着恩希尔：“好久不见。”  
恩希尔扬起了一边的眉毛：“我可没听出你的语气中有想念的味道。”  
杰洛特揪着丹德里恩的领子，把他从地上拽了起来，后者还没放下手中的铜盆：“你随便，但先帮个忙，给他换身衣服。”丹德里恩的前襟被药水浸透了，“再给我找个药草师。”  
恩希尔挥了挥手，有人走上来扶走了丹德里恩，梅尔洛斯在确保传送门已彻底关闭后，默默退出了大门，大厅内只剩下杰洛特和恩希尔，一个还在反胃，一个，正用他习惯的，品评估价的眼光打量着猎魔人，像在鉴赏一块刚刚开采出来的宝石。

“我为你铸了新的钢剑，杰洛特。”  
“这次你必须接受它。”

杰洛特背过身去，这座大厅和他几个月之前闯进的那间书房完全不同，恩希尔已经收回了半个帝国，不再是那个蜗居于小城内的反叛统领，他的势力每收回一寸，他都更像曾经的恩希尔一分，曾经的恩希尔，绝对不会坐在酒馆里，和杰洛特嚷嚷着活下来的那个是多尼。  
每一天，多尼都在远去。  
杰洛特闭上了眼睛。

“杰洛特，谢谢你回来。”

“我不是为你回来的，”杰洛特扔下手帕，开始解自己的腰带，“那个精灵告诉我在史凯利格有希里的线索，等我找到她……”  
他把自己的上衣脱下来，搭在一旁的灯架上。  
“我就离开尼弗迦德。”  
“你要做什么就赶快，我还要去准备药水，我很忙。”  
随后他感到一双带着夜露寒霜的，粗糙却掌握着权力的，骨节分明的手搭上了他的腰。

他们经常做爱。  
杰洛特，和恩希尔。有时候在恩希尔办事的书房，有时候在他议事的大厅，那是恩希尔还在尼弗迦德帝国王位上坐着的时节，他们还会去国王的卧室乱搞，把那张又宽大又柔软的床弄得乱七八糟。  
恩希尔有很多情人，他最不看重的就是杰洛特，他们可以在上完床后立刻开战，恩希尔下令诛杀白狼时心里没有一丝怜悯和遗憾，哪怕是他最不宠爱的情妇，也只会被一大笔钱抬出王庭，而不是被骑士团拿着长矛短剑追着砍，换言之，杰洛特还不如恩希尔的情妇。  
那么，对等的，在杰洛特这边，恩希尔只有一个意义，他给了希里生命，除此以外，他一无是处。  
“如果可以我真想把你那条钻进帕薇塔卵子里的精子扯出来撕碎。”有那么一次，他们上着上着床，打了起来，恩希尔摁着杰洛特的脑袋，他讨厌他金色的眼睛，更讨厌他用那双眼睛瞪着他，杰洛特被摁在被褥里，闷闷地赌咒发誓，哪怕自己的屁股里还塞着另一个男人的阴茎。  
他们不欢而散，在发泄之后，杰洛特穿上衣服，头也不回地离开了恩希尔温暖的房间，冷清的皇宫燃着阴冷的火焰，侍立在角落里的甲卫盯着猎魔人苍白的脖颈间暗红色的吻痕，他知道他刚刚是从哪里走出来的。杰洛特系上披风，转回身，对着那个甲卫竖了一个光明正大的中指。

“你还记得那次是因为什么吵架吗？”恩希尔喜欢和他上床的人在爬上来之前就做好准备，而杰洛特更喜欢让对方帮他，两人在这件事情上达成了微妙的妥协，恩希尔容忍杰洛特只脱一半的衣服，而杰洛特默许恩希尔用扯碎的方式脱完剩下的，并不做扩张就闯进来，毕竟皇帝养尊处优，他可能以为别人的下半身都是天生湿润的。  
“你是不是觉得你那些情妇用的油膏都是涂脸的？”杰洛特皱了一下眉，他已经很久没和恩希尔上过床了，恩希尔那根东西用它的质量和体积耀武扬威地在杰洛特体内显摆它的存在，“我不记得了，反正每次理由都不一样。”  
“让我想想。”恩希尔停在杰洛特的身体里，好似真的认真思索一样，他的阴茎一动不动，只有表面的脉络在紧贴着杰洛特的肉壁跳动，后者勉强忍了一会儿，主动磨蹭了起来，恩希尔发出一声嘲讽的笑，“是希里留在我身边还是和你走的问题。”  
“这种时候能不能不要提希里。”杰洛特的上半身趴在桌面上，他的手边有一份战况简报，几页纸，一小瓶墨水和一支鹰羽钢笔，他攥住了简报，汗水把那上面的字涂抹成一片模糊的墨渍，恩希尔伸出手从杰洛特的手心里抽出那页纸，他把它放在杰洛特的鼻尖前，慢慢展开。

“你应该看看这上面的数字，尼弗迦德的好公民，英勇无畏的战士，无辜的学生和农民。”  
“如果你在几个月前就接下我的剑，这个数字会小很多，很多很多。”  
“你不向无辜的人类挥剑，但现在因你的懦弱而死去的人，已经远远超过了你能伤害的数量，杰洛特，你还要坚守你的原则吗？”

“你不要……啊……道德绑架。”杰洛特拍开恩希尔的手，连带着那张纸，“那些人又不是我杀的，是你派他们去……去你的战场！”  
恩希尔揪着杰洛特的长发，扭过他的头，猎魔人深陷情欲的眼睛已不再锐利，他喜欢这时的杰洛特和他的眼睛，若是平时，他恨不得把它们挖出来：“我本来可以更早结束这一切，是你让我把战争拖延到现在，是我的仁慈才没有强行把你拖进我的阵营，你以为你在凯尔莫罕高枕无忧的清闲日子是谁给的？”  
“可是你还是把我拖进来了！”杰洛特的声音高了些，他们听上去不像是在做爱，而是在争吵，又一次，“我现在就在你的军队里！你想怎么处置我都行！”  
恩希尔盯着猎魔人，他的皮肤因为青草试炼失去了颜色，白得就像掉了色的雕像，于是任何情绪带来的色彩都会在这样的底色下显得格外突出，他被愤怒和欲望联手涂抹上的红色乍眼得可怕。  
“我和你说过什么？杰洛特，告诉我。”国王开始下达他的命令，但猎魔人并不想听从，杰洛特闭上了嘴，他挣脱开恩希尔的手，扭回头去，将脸埋在双臂之间。

“永远不要和我在战场上相见。”

杰洛特在岸边的草药铺收全了自己制作煎药需要的所有原材料，他把那些草叶花朵扎成一个布包，扔给了丹德里恩，诗人坚持要跟着杰洛特他们出海为此他还特意找乐器师修补了自己的鲁特琴：“你们总需要音乐和诗歌来打发日子的。”  
梅尔洛斯友善地微笑道：“对极了，诗人阁下。”  
杰洛特不喜欢精灵，但他不得不承认，这个精灵很会和别人相处，在准备出航的这些日子里，精灵亲自挑选与他们同行的水手和使臣，每一个得到机会的人都表现出自己感到无上荣耀和欣喜的心情，没有人露出厌恶与反感的脸。

除了杰洛特。

争吵过后，恩希尔狠狠地操了他一顿，他起身时，精液顺着双腿向下流淌，恩希尔站在他背后，心满意足地系上了腰带，国王对他说：“这才对，这才是尼弗迦德的使臣该有的样子，带着国王的诚意去面见史凯利格的王室，阐明来意，讨价还价，最后再带着我要的东西回来，我会考虑在庆功宴后再送你一份，我，的，诚，意。”  
杰洛特用梅尔洛斯留下的手帕擦拭着双腿，他嗤笑着反驳恩希尔：“可惜史凯利格的国王是一位姑娘，我觉得作为一个正常的男人我不会在她面前脱下裤子给她看尼弗迦德前任国王的‘盟书’。”  
“你正常吗，杰洛特？”恩希尔将皮甲递给猎魔人。  
“比你正常多了。”杰洛特恶狠狠地从国王的手中夺走他的皮甲。

“我们选定三天后出行，”梅尔洛斯打断了杰洛特的沉思，“在此之前，您和丹德里恩阁下可以在这座海滨小城逛一逛，购买需要的物品，一切费用由陛下承担。”  
“哦他看上去很有钱。”丹德里恩拨弹了一下琴弦，用手肘怼了怼杰洛特，杰洛特瞥了好友一眼，伸手揪住了他的领子：“陪我去买东西。”

“嗯？你不是买完草药了……”

丹德里恩被杰洛特拖远了，梅尔洛斯方才转过身，他向墙角的阴影处点头致意：“不知您是哪位，又来自何方，如果可以请现身一见。”  
片刻后，一个身影从那里走出：“我是来见杰洛特的。”  
“我想猎魔人已经知道你的存在了。”精灵贤者用衣袖擦着手杖的顶端，“所以他才会离开我，那么请不要辜负他的好意，快去找他吧。”  
身影发出疑惑的声音：“你不逮捕我？”

“我不会妨碍杰洛特先生的好友和他见面的。”

“如果我是拉多维德的人呢？”

“我相信猎魔人不插手任何一股政权的准则，我们做不到的，您也做不到。”

身影沉默了，随后他迅速消失在了街角。  
“罗契。”杰洛特咳嗽了一声，把丹德里恩放了下来，“出来吧。”  
蓝衣铁卫放弃了隐蔽，再次从阴影中走出，杰洛特看着昔日的朋友，意外地发现他的状态要比当初在山洞里打游击战时好得多。  
“你……看上去不错。”杰洛特总结到，他想不出更多的形容，蓝衣铁卫精神饱满，满色红润，简直就像一个刚刚新婚的年轻丈夫，有妻子和温床的滋润与疼爱，一扫之前的疲惫和苦涩。  
罗契没有回答猎魔人的评价，他把手中的一封信递给了杰洛特，并示意他亲自打开火漆，杰洛特看了他一眼，低头撬开了漆封，展开信后阅读了起来。  
那是瑞达尼亚国王拉多维德五世的劝降信，亲手所写的，只为杰洛特一人所写的，劝降信。  
杰洛特挑着眉从头读到尾，目光停留在拉多维德花式的落款上。

“我不知道你又和拉多维德合作了。”

“在刺杀任务失败后，是的。”罗契的声音很低，他的精神很好，但比起当年那个意气风发的将军，他现在表现出更多的是阴沉与落寞，看来在拉多维德手下他的日子也不是很好过，“总要有个退路。”  
“为了你的军团？”杰洛特将信收了起来，罗契好像松了一口气：“还有薇丝。”

“你知道薇丝……要嫁人了。”

杰洛特拍了拍罗契的肩膀，他突然不知道该怎么和这位好友继续交流，他被他故去的王国和国王束缚着，他明知道拉多维德不会给泰莫利亚崛起的机会，却不得不听从瑞达尼亚的命令，为他的军团和一切所爱之人。  
“有时候我羡慕你们的感情，有时候我又庆幸自己孤家寡人。”杰洛特拉着罗契向街边的酒馆走去，“在讨论那些之前，让我们喝一杯吧。”  
在泰莫利亚啤酒端上桌后，丹德里恩表示要给整个酒馆的人弹琴助助兴，醉汉们大呼小叫地起哄，杰洛特趁这个机会和罗契坐到更角落的地方谈话。  
“你会原谅你的杀父仇人吗？”罗契喝了一口酒，他在回答杰洛特关于他对恩希尔想法的问题，“就算拉多维德比恩希尔还不是东西，我也只能追随他。”  
“你想过去史凯利格吗？”杰洛特摊开手，“如果你愿意，可以和我们上三天后的航船。”  
“不，”罗契摇了摇头，“恩希尔早晚有一天会打上史凯利格，除非拉多维德灭掉他。”  
“泰莫利亚已经……”杰洛特想说泰莫利亚已经死了，但他咽了回去，他不想罗契一拳打上他的鼻子，“我尊重你的选择。”  
“谢谢。”见面以来罗契第一次笑，“你可以把那封信当做垃圾，虽然凭心而论我更希望你不要插手任何事。”  
“回到你的凯尔莫罕，关好大门，放下你的剑，舒舒服服地睡你的觉，你知道这对很多人来说根本不可能。”  
杰洛特喝干净了杯子里的酒，他把手放在抽疼的额头上：“事实上，我已经过了好几个月这样的日子，但总有人想把大家都扯进这团乱麻里，谁都不能好过。”  
“说得对，”罗契擦着嘴角的酒花又要了一杯啤酒，“谁都别想好过。”

唱歌吧，唱歌吧，将要远行的旅人。  
明天的海浪正在拍打今天的船舷。  
未知的海域还在等待你的冒险。  
唱歌吧，唱歌吧，将要远行的旅人。  
喝下一碗热热的啤酒，在女人的胸脯上酣眠。  
让明天的海风将你的梦乡吹得香甜。

丹德里恩喝多了，杰洛特看见他抱着琴踩着一个水手的肩膀站在了酒馆老板的柜台上，一边唱一边喊着一些没法听清的话，根据他的口型，杰洛特猜测他在朗诵自己的《白狼之歌》。  
没错，丹德里恩就是有本事在唱一首歌的同时念另一首，并且两首歌词错落有致，绝不会起冲突。  
杰洛特打了个呵欠，他没睡好。  
罗契已经喝到了第五杯，当第五个木杯能看见杯底时，罗契将杯子推到了一边，就这么趴在桌面上睡了过去，酒馆里山呼海啸，争吵的人，起哄的人，聚在一起听丹德里恩唱歌并跟着唱的人，声音混杂在一起比恩希尔的军事议会吵闹一千倍，但两个人依旧沉沉地睡了过去，就好像这份吵闹是他们的催眠摇篮曲，等到丹德里恩唱够了，他要了一杯酒来润润喉咙，并端着酒走到这个角落，才发现跟着他来的两个好友已经睡得不省人事。  
“哦。”丹德里恩摸了摸脖子，“我真是低估了你们，在这种环境下我可睡不着。”  
杰洛特在睡梦中哼了一声，诗人不知道他是不是在回复自己，出于朋友的好心，他让店家开了一间温暖干燥的卧房，把两个人分两趟抬了上去，房间里只有一张床，丹德里恩大方地替杰洛特做了主，他把猎魔人扔在了地上，顺便盖了一张毯子，然后转过身，下楼继续他的演唱。  
杰洛特在海风的咸涩味道中醒来，时间已经到了半夜，楼下的吵闹安静了不少，杰洛特听见丹德里恩在轻轻拨弄琴弦，弹奏一支舒缓的小调。他从地上爬起来，扭着落枕的脖子，骨节摩擦声让猎魔人打了个哆嗦，杰洛特捡起丹德里恩披在他身上的毛毯，看了一眼床上还在沉睡的罗契，为了不打扰到他，杰洛特决定拎着毛毯去找丹德里恩算账。

“你就这么把我扔在地上？”

“房间里只有一张床，你要和他睡在一起吗？”  
丹德里恩理直气壮，他甚至还扯了扯杰洛特手里的毛毯：“罗契可没有这个！”  
“好吧。”杰洛特又扭了一下脖子，他差一点儿扭不回自己的头，“看在多年兄弟的份上……”  
“先生们，”店主人打断了他们的对话，“那位客人自己走了。”  
杰洛特看了店主人一眼，拽着毛毯匆匆上了楼，丹德里恩胡乱拨了一下琴弦，将琴背好，紧随其后。客房里人去床空，罗契什么都没留下，杰洛特摸到怀里的信，掏出来撕得粉碎，丹德里恩吹了个口哨：“那可是国王亲笔。”  
“国王的东西我有得够多了。”杰洛特阴沉着脸，推开丹德里恩走下楼，对店老板喊道：“一只烤羊腿！”

他们一直到第二天上午才返回恩希尔的临时住所，这里原本是这处海滨小城领主的城堡，比起恩希尔的宫殿不知小了多少倍，但依然有足够的房间给客人居住，丹德里恩选了一个靠海的客房呼呼大睡，他发誓要睡到晚饭时再起身，杰洛特算了算时间，明天清晨他们便要出发远航，时间不允许他再多合一会儿眼，他只能和药剂师与坩埚耗过下半天，在草药烹煮的咕嘟声中无聊地摆弄自己的药水瓶。  
恩希尔走进房间的声音轻到连猎魔人都听不见，国王站在杰洛特身后，看着他把一个一个透明或染色的玻璃药水瓶推倒，再扶起来，再推倒，循环往复，像个多动的孩子。  
“你在做什么？”  
杰洛特抬了下头，他没有转过去看自己的雇主，重新把脑袋放回了托着下巴的手心上。  
“游戏。”

“我不知道猎魔人也会做游戏。”

“猎魔人也是人，也是从小男孩儿长过来的。”

恩希尔抬起手，他突然很想摸一摸杰洛特的头发，但他的手掌在杰洛特的头顶上方停下了，几秒钟后，他拍了拍他的肩膀。

“如果可以，把希里带回来。  
“我是她父亲，我知道她还活着。”

杰洛特在舌尖上尝到了一种微妙的嫉妒，他和希里之间的联系仅限于命运，而身后这个男人则和希里有着永远扯不断的名为血缘的纽带，无论他们相隔多远，身处何方，父亲总是能够感知到女儿的存在，这是杰洛特不会也不能体会到的默契。  
他将自己的舌尖咬得很紧。

“明天早上出发前，我会把你的剑送给你，你可以叫它，‘白狼之剑’。”

国王关上了药剂房的门。  
猎魔人将最后一个药水瓶推倒在桌面。

那的确是一柄好剑，稳妥的护手与铲形剑柄，剑身根部厚重，剑尖锋芒凌厉，平举便能看见钻石状的横截面，刺出有破空的风声，劈砍时则沉稳有力，叫它“白狼”再合适不过，这柄剑就像一头在雪原中蛰伏的白色成狼，金黄色的瞳孔锁定猎物，在漫长的等待过后一击咬死咽喉。  
恩希尔在剑柄的正中间镶嵌了一颗澄黄色的猫眼宝石。  
杰洛特用拇指擦了擦那颗石头，没再多说什么，扯过皮质剑带将钢剑裹了个结实，背在了背上。  
梅尔洛斯向自己的君主告别，并发誓会将史凯利格的盟书和舰队带回尼弗迦德，杰洛特则有另外的承诺，他没有说出来，他甚至在上船后都没再看一眼恩希尔，他把恩希尔和他的帝国远远地抛在自己身后，远洋的航船劈开大海的波浪，杰洛特坐在船舷上眺望远方，他突然不合时宜地想到特莉丝远走那天背对着他站在大船的桅杆旁，为何远航的人总是不愿意回头去看那片陆地？  
浪花拍击着甲板，丹德里恩坐在忙碌的水手中间唱着歌。

我们的船只正驶入大海，我们的亲人却驻留大地。  
不要回头，远行的水手。  
陆地是那样的绚烂迷人，  
亲人的眼泪也会将船帆打碎。  
不要回头，远行的水手。

杰洛特翻开自己的药水包，摆放得整整齐齐琳琅满目的药水瓶中塞着一个细长的酒瓶，那里面装着尼弗迦德啤酒，他没有放这么一个瓶子进来，但他大概知道这是谁干的。  
梅尔洛斯带着他的手杖走到了猎魔人身边：“您还会回来吗？”  
“什么意思？”杰洛特扣上了药水包，不解地看着精灵。  
“我想，如果我们找的希里公主不肯回来，也许您可以在史凯利格定居，我会帮您向陛下做一个解释。”精灵贤者诚恳地看着猎魔人的眼睛，“我看得出来，有这样的选择的话，您是不会回到尼弗迦德的。”  
“不，我会回来的。”杰洛特用力正了一下剑带，“我当然会回来，谁也不能成为我想在哪里定居就在哪里定居的阻碍。”  
他说得认真极了，以至于梅尔洛斯收起了他礼貌刻板的笑容，向他行了一个礼，慢慢地退开了。  
杰洛特攥着小牛皮的皮革剑带，直到坚硬的边缘在他的手掌上留下凹痕，他注视着远方初升的如同火红色山菊花般大小的太阳，缓缓松开用力握紧的右手，在紧贴剑带的掌心处，深深烙印着一枚雕刻在皮革上的黑日徽章。

而那远行的旅人终会回到他的家乡。  
——————TBC——————

他们航行了两天两夜。  
当尼弗迦德大陆的边缘消失在视野里后，杰洛特的心情明显好了不少，他开始尝试着和梅尔洛斯开玩笑，但精灵只是礼貌地躲开他，尽量在不让他感到尴尬的同时挽救自己高雅的形象。  
“你猜他有没有和女人上过床？”晚饭时，丹德里恩加入了杰洛特下流的小队伍。  
“女人我不清楚，女精灵总有过吧。”杰洛特把自己的奶酪分给丹德里恩，他们咬着面包盯着坐在对面小口喝粥的精灵。  
“听说精灵对性爱颇有一番研究。”丹德里恩压低了声音，“他们寿命很长，所以不用担心生育的问题，上床对他们来说更是一种享受而不是任务。”  
“谁会把上床当做是任务？”杰洛特的声音大了一些，引得附近的水手撇过来感兴趣的目光，杰洛特赶紧低下头和自己的啤酒杯较劲。  
“等你到了一定的年纪，力不从心的时候。”丹德里恩往嘴里塞了块面包，“不过我也见过年纪很大的人依然能……”  
“我们换个话题可以吗？”杰洛特忍不住动手往好友的嘴里塞熏鱼肉，堵住他滔滔不绝的舌头，“我就是那个年纪很大的人。”  
丹德里恩被鱼肉咸得缩掉了舌头。  
梅尔洛斯终于喝完了自己的燕麦粥，他把粥碗和木勺拿起来，放在清洗的碗池里，那会由专门负责清洁的小水手处理，他们大多是些还未成年的孩子，而他们清洗的方式也只是把脏碗扔进海水里泡一泡再拿出来。  
所以精灵犹豫了一下后，他伸出手在洗碗池的上方轻轻一划，一道浅蓝色的荧光从他的指尖散出，荧光消失后，碗池里的碗变得洁净如新。  
“恩希尔干嘛不叫自己的智囊直接往拉多维德脑袋上扔火球？”丹德里恩用啤酒冲掉了熏鱼，他找回了自己的舌头。  
杰洛特罕见地冲好友翻了个白眼：“这只是一个清洁法术。”

“得了吧杰洛特，你的法印除了能点火还能做什么？”

“还能揍你。”

他们的窃窃私语被迫告一段落。

梅尔洛斯从船舱里走出来，尼弗迦德远航使团的船长莫凡·寇诺森伯爵正在艏楼上远望，察觉到精灵的脚步声后，伯爵收起了远望镜。  
“再有三天的航程，就能到达史凯利格最南端的法罗岛，我们可以在哈尔维肯港登陆，当然，要是住在那里的迪门家族不会对我们赶尽杀绝的话。”  
“您对史凯利格很熟悉。”精灵听出了伯爵话中的埋怨，大多数使团成员都对这次远航抱有悲观的心态，史凯利格人民的性情和他们对尼弗迦德人的痛恨深入人心，很多人认为他们连踏上史凯利格土地的机会都没有，在被岛民们发现时就会被利箭和火炮轰走。  
精灵没有就伯爵的话题说下去。  
“年轻时我曾经去那里游历。”莫凡伯爵要比恩希尔大几岁，在恩希尔早年的政治斗争中，他选择置身事外，独自一人以游学的名义造访了世界各处，直到恩希尔政权稳固他才带着一身的疲惫返回家乡，因此他的名字总是会在恩希尔的心腹名单中缺席，就连这次远航本来也不该是他的任务，但叛乱和大战消耗掉了恩希尔近半的得力干将，为了保存大本营的实力，恩希尔不得不启用这位边缘人物。  
“您是尼弗迦德的贵族？”精灵问了一个奇怪的问题。  
莫凡伯爵投来疑惑的眼神，但他还是认真地解答了：“是的，我的祖父曾经在吉索战役中立下功劳，我的家族因此受封爵位。”  
“如果我没记错，那是一场和精灵打响的战斗。”梅尔洛斯的话让伯爵皱起了眉头：“早年间尼弗迦德人的确没法做到和精灵和睦相处，我很抱歉。”  
“那么按照您在史凯利格游历的经历来看，史凯利格人又有没有可能和尼弗迦德人和睦相处呢？”精灵摊开手，“就像我们现在这样。”  
莫凡伯爵皱着眉回答道：“恕我直言，阁下，您能和我们和睦相处的前提是陛下答应了您的请求，而不是您对尼弗迦德人民和土地有什么好感吧？”  
在精灵没做出否认后，伯爵的声音多了些底气和怒气：“史凯利格人天生喜爱掠夺，他们信奉的神也与尼弗迦德的太阳教大相径庭，在他们眼中大陆上的财产和资源都是神灵赐予的宝物，神灵允许他们去远洋劫掠，只这一点他们就不可能和尼弗迦德友好往来。  
“另外，尼弗迦德原本的扩张计划已经打到了辛特拉，如果不出意外下一步就是进攻史凯利格，是叛乱和瑞达尼亚人阻碍了陛下扩张的脚步，很难说驱逐了瑞达尼亚军队以后陛下不会继续进攻这片群岛，我想史凯利格人不会傻到帮助自己隐形的仇敌。  
“您能和陛下合作是因为将来会得到安置精灵的好处，而史凯利格人什么都得不到，甚至有可能亲自为敌人送上宝剑，于情于理，我都认为这次远航是无用功。”  
精灵依旧没有否认伯爵的话，莫凡伯爵认为梅尔洛斯的沉默是他的懊悔，他大大地吐了一口憋了这么多天的闷气。  
但精灵却在这时开口了：“您看那里，那是什么？”  
莫凡伯爵抻开远望镜，嘟囔着举起来放在眼前：“能是什么，大概是一片礁石，一个没人的荒岛……”  
“不，是海浪！是风暴！”梅尔洛斯转身跑下艏楼，向船舱里跑去，他要去通知水手们做好准备。  
莫凡伯爵在镜片中看清了那片阴影后瞬间变了脸色，他抓过一个在他身边擦甲板的小水手，厉声道：“立刻去通知大副到我这里来！让所有人都到船舱里待命！”

卷起高几百英尺海浪的风暴正一步步向尼弗迦德使船逼近。

杰洛特在晚饭后找了个机会钻回房间睡觉，在这趟航行里他算是最清闲的人之一，在登上史凯利格群岛之前，他都可以在自己的房间里睡大觉，毕竟海上总不会有食尸鬼要他去狩猎，就算碰上鹰身女妖，训练有素的尼弗迦德军团都会在他被吵醒之前用弩箭把它们射下来当晚饭。  
但是杰洛特这一次并没有睡好。  
在被海浪摇晃的船体中逐渐沉睡后，杰洛特睁开了眼睛，他的口中呼出寒冷的白气，四下里寂静无声，猎魔人的本能让他拔出了身后的剑，这时他才发现自己居然穿戴着整套的猎魔人装备，和入睡前脱到只穿着衬衣的模样完全不同。  
没有时间去探究究竟发生了什么，杰洛特擎着剑向船舱外走去。  
安静的走廊里漆黑一片，杰洛特向前迈步，被一个柔软的物体磕到了脚，他打出伊格尼法印点燃墙壁上的油灯，一小片灯光洒下，他看见被截成两半的水手的尸体躺在他的路上。杰洛特深吸了一口气，跨过尸体向前跑去，他先踹开了丹德里恩的房间，里面没人，但当他退出来时，走廊里突然堆满了血腥，残破，像被啃食过的尸首，血液浸透了船板木缝，踩在泥泞的血肉里如同跋涉在森林中的沼泽。杰洛特大声喊着丹德里恩的名字，踹开一间又一间舱门，船舱里没有人回应他，除了遍布的尸体，仿佛整艘船只剩下他一个活人。杰洛特再次从房间里退出时，走廊又变了个模样，这次尸首化为了白骨，木板朽漏，藤壶附着在墙壁上，海草缠在白骨空洞洞的眼眶中，炼狱一般的船舱像在海下沉睡多年后被打捞出的沉船，油灯已经不能再点燃，杰洛特只能在黑暗中摸索，他不再呼唤丹德里恩的名字，沉默地走在没有尽头的长廊中。

这是一个梦。  
猎魔人告诉自己。  
这是一个他妈的，该死的，噩梦。

舷窗外游过一条巨大的鲸鱼，用硕大且无神的眼睛盯着他。  
幽蓝到漆黑的深海，未知的海底生物，古老的沉船，被永生封锁在这里的猎魔人。  
他和这艘船一起向海洋深处坠去，坠落，坠落，没有止境。  
杰洛特想起叶奈法讲的一个故事，曾经有一个永生不死的女巫，她的能力激起了人们的恐慌，无知的民众发现用任何办法都不能夺走她的性命，于是他们想了一个残忍的方法，把她锁死在一口铁棺材里，然后将她和她的牢笼扔进大海，让她在以后永远的生命里一遍一遍感受溺亡再重生再溺亡的痛苦。  
杰洛特伸出手，按上了舷窗。  
“杰洛特。”有个声音在叫他，这是一个熟悉的声音，带着轻浮的态度，却从不知畏惧的猎魔人心底勾起了一份陌生的恐惧，“我们好久不见了。”

“不过我们就快见面了。  
“先送你一份见面礼，你醒来就能收到了。”

杰洛特突然吸进一大口空气，胸膛剧烈起伏，他终于挣脱开了梦魇。神志清醒后，猎魔人发现眼前是焦急的梅尔洛斯，精灵正揪着他的领子：“醒了吗？！”  
“醒了醒了。”杰洛特怀疑自己做噩梦有一半的原因是精灵的大力摇晃。  
“外面起了奇怪的风暴，你快去底层船舱躲起来！”精灵推开他，准备向外走，这时杰洛特才听见外面嘈杂慌乱的声音，而船体也从缓慢摇晃变成了剧烈颠簸，不时还会有闪电和雷声传来，风声伴随着大海的咆哮压迫着猎魔人敏感的耳膜，杰洛特突然反应过来，一把揪住了精灵的袖子：“不，你去底层，这风暴是冲我来的。”  
梅尔洛斯诧异地看着他，杰洛特松开手，蹬上靴子，他没有背剑，也没穿甲胄，只穿了一件衬衣和一条长裤，除此之外只有从不离身的狼头徽章还挂在身上，他就这样没有一点防备地向甲板上走去。  
精灵紧随其后。  
甲板上虽然东西凌乱，但大部分船员都已经躲到了船舱里，只有少部分水手在莫凡伯爵和大副的指挥下紧张地进行着收尾工作，几海里外，风暴将至。  
杰洛特张开双臂，迎着那团形状奇怪的风暴走去，风暴也在他出现于甲板上后迅速地向他们冲来，速度之快已经脱出了自然现象的范围。  
莫凡伯爵看着杰洛特一步步走上船头，他气急败坏地想要去拦他，大声咒骂：“你找死吗猎魔人！那是风暴不是怪物！”  
梅尔洛斯却在下面拉住了他衣摆：“快下来伯爵！放心交给杰洛特！他能解决！”  
伯爵气得跺脚，但精灵死死地攥紧了他的衣服就是不肯松手，就在伯爵想要再次破口大骂时，另一边冒出来的一支胳膊拌了他一个跟头，梅尔洛斯趁机将伯爵拉到了船头下面的甲板上，伯爵挣扎着向那条拌他的胳膊看去，只看见丹德里恩花哨的帽子在甲板边上晃了一下。  
诗人没有伯爵那么傻，他很快也钻进了船舱，躲到了梅尔洛斯身后：“我最讨厌和你们这帮讲究骑士精神的贵族出去，有什么事都傻乎乎地往前冲，除了帮倒忙什么用都没有。”  
莫凡伯爵气得瞪大了眼睛：“你！”  
“安静！”梅尔洛斯轻叱一声，他正全神贯注地盯着甲板上的杰洛特，现在整艘船只有他一个人还在外面。

杰洛特对着那团风暴，张开双臂跪了下来。  
“刚特·欧迪姆！”猎魔人大声道，“我来迎接你的礼物！”  
在众人不敢置信的眼神中，那团遮天蔽日的风暴居然变化成了一个人型，一个震撼的，庞大到令人畏惧的，人。  
祂的双眼是激烈的闪电，开口发出的声音是震耳的雷声。  
“啊，杰洛特。”  
那声音震得海面剧烈摇晃。  
丹德里恩捂住了嘴：“梅里泰莉啊，那是个恶魔。”  
莫凡伯爵看上去很想扇自己一耳光来清醒一下的样子：“你说什么？！”  
梅尔洛斯表情凝重地攥着自己的手杖。

“是恶魔。”  
堕天者。  
不可饶恕之物。  
时间与空间的游戏员。  
命运赌局的庄家。  
契约书永远的获益方。

“我们上次见面是多久以前了？”  
恶魔拖着下巴，做出沉思的模样，祂的另一只手向杰洛特伸去，祂把他托在掌心里，就像顽皮的孩子托着一只小鸟。  
他可以放它飞去，也可以把它攥成一团烂泥。  
生死都由祂随心所欲。  
“我被骗了，杰洛特，恶魔很少被人类欺骗，你是头一个。”  
杰洛特没有说话，他垂下眼睛，看着云层下的海面，波涛中翻滚着等待大啖一场的鲨鱼。  
看来恶魔送给他的见面礼不止是风暴这么简单。  
“我非常生气，非常生气。”恶魔指着自己的额头，“我把这次欺骗刻在了额头上，这样我才不会忘记，我曾经被一个连人类都算不上的变种人骗回了地狱。”  
祂突然靠近杰洛特，与猎魔人等高的眼睛压迫般地盯着他。  
“但是我现在不生气了。  
“因为我听说你那个宝贝的养女，上古之血的传人，死在了白霜里。”  
杰洛特的脸色突然变得很难看，他不知道恶魔的话是真是假，但他知道欧迪姆一定清楚希里的下落，无论祂有没有在撒谎，这种再一次被绝对力量把玩的无措感都令他感到恐惧。  
“你想要什么？”猎魔人躲开恶魔戳碰他的手指，“你的见面礼我收下了，可以放我们离开了吗？”  
“我什么都不想要。”恶魔笑出了声，“你们人类总是臆想我们会和你们一样，做事是有需求的，恰恰相反，我做什么事只是因为我想做，我什么都不缺。”  
猎魔人绷着脸，神灵对人类血脉上的压制已经让他十分不舒服了。  
“但是我突然有个想法。”欧迪姆把杰洛特放回了船上，“我记得你叫猎魔人，而我正好是一个恶魔。”  
“我给你为期一周的时间去狩猎我，你看怎么样？”  
“如果我成功了，”杰洛特抬起头，“我要你答应我一件事。”  
“杰洛特，杰洛特，你先想到怎么抓我，再说吧——”随着恶魔的声音远去，人型云团逐渐散开，太阳在天边放出光芒，雨散云收，风平浪静。  
杰洛特看着那轮挂在天上的金色太阳，突然感到右脸一阵火烧般的疼痛，他捂着脸蜷缩在甲板上，被跑出来的梅尔洛斯和丹德里恩扶了起来。  
“老天。”丹德里恩挪开杰洛特的手，“祂给你留了一个……一个……”  
“一个尼弗迦德黑日徽章的印迹。”梅尔洛斯看着杰洛特右脸颊上的烙印，“辛苦了，你救了我们。”  
杰洛特在令人晕眩的疼痛中咬着牙回道：“快开船，我的时间不多了。”  
随后跑来的莫凡伯爵收起了自己倨傲的态度，他向水手们发令：“加大马力！缩短航程！两天后登陆！”  
使船飞快地向史凯利格群岛驶去，与此同时，杰洛特被扶回了船舱，他躺在床上，看着外面的阳光和海面，脑海里不断重复着欧迪姆的那句话。

“你的宝贝女儿希里，死在白霜里了。”

——————TBC———————


End file.
